Algalon the Observer
Algalon the Observer is an encounter in Ulduar, released in patch 3.1. He has been referred to by Blizzard as "Algalon the Raid Destroyer". He is a hard mode only encounter that cannot be accessed until at least one member of your raid has completed the quest chain that starts from a drop from the Iron Council. To complete the quest and open the door to Algalon's room, one must acquire the sigils of all four Watchers (Hodir, Freya, Thorim, and Mimiron) by defeating them on their respective hard modes (as indicated by the quest chain beginning with ). According to lore, he is an agent of the Titans themselves, sent to observe Azeroth, and determine whether it is worthy of survival. When the encounter starts, he deems Azeroth as unfit to survive, as Yogg-Saron's escape and subsequent corruption of the watchers has compromised the security of the world and the Titans' plans for it. The raid has to defeat him before he sends a signal to the Titans to have Azeroth destroyed and rebuilt from the original raw materials. A raid initiating the encounter will cause a 1 hour timer to begin, which upon completion, will force Algalon to despawn and remain despawned; effectively giving any raid a 1 hour window of opportunity to defeat Algalon per lockout period. 25-man abilities * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=62311 Cosmic Smash] - Calls an abyssal boulder from the sky, dealing 35613 to 41387 Fire damage. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=65108 Black Hole Explosion] - 15675 to 17325 Shadow damage inflicted to enemies. Instant * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64395 Quantum Strike] - Strikes at an enemy, inflicting 15675 to 17325 Physical damage. 5 yd range. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64412 Phase Punch] - Massive blow that inflicts 8788 to 10212 damage and slowly fades the target to another plane of existence. 5 yd range. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64584 Big Bang] - Inflicts 107250 to 112750 Physical damage to nearby enemies. 8 sec cast, 3 sec cooldown. 10-man Abilities *''To be announced..'' Strategy *''To be announced...'' Quotes Spawn: * Trans-location complete. Commencing planetary analysis of Azeroth. * Stand back, mortals. I am not here to fight you. * It is in the universe's best interest to re-originate this planet should my analysis find systemic corruption. Do not interfere. Aggro: * Your actions are illogical. All possible results for this encounter have been calculated. The Pantheon will receive the Observer's message regardless of outcome. * See your world through my eyes...a universe so vast as to be immeasurable...incomprehensible even to your greatest minds. Despawn: * Analysis complete. There is partial corruption in the planet's life-support systems as well as complete corruption in most of the planet's defense mechanisms. * Begin uplink: Return Code: 'Omega.' Planetary re-origination requested. * Farewell, mortals. Your bravery is admirable, for such flawed creatures. Drops Related Achievements * * * * Hard Mode Achievements * (since he is only available as a hard mode) * (since he is only available as a hard mode) Realm First Achievement * Videos Please add any video of the encounter here. Inspiration The name Algalon is a combination of Algol, a three-star system known as, and personified in the "Demon Star," mentioned in H.P. Lovecraft's "Beyond the Wall of Sleep;" and Eidolon, which is an Astral Double. References External links Category:Ulduar mobs Category:Bosses